


Right For Me

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Sentinels 101 [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Established Relationship, M/M, Sentinel!Rodney, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney get married. (An epilogue to 'Right in Front of Me')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published December 2007.

"Do you have a minute, Carson?" Rodney asked, popping his head into the other man's office and looking somewhat embarrassed.

Intrigued by Rodney's expression, Carson set aside the medical article he'd been reading and fixed a questioning gaze on his friend. "Of course. What can I do for you?"

Rodney fidgeted for a moment before answering. "You know John and I are getting married this afternoon..."

"I believe all of Atlantis and most of the SGC is aware of that fact."

"Oh very funny!" Rodney snapped before pausing. "Iwaswonderingifyouwouldbemybestman."

It took a moment for Carson to decipher that, but when he did, he beamed. "I'd be verra honored, Rodney."

"Oh. Good. Good. I mean, because you are one of my oldest friends and all." Rodney's face was turning a distinct shade of red.

"I'm glad to stand up wi' ye both, Rodney. Do ye know who John's asking?" Carson asked curiously.

"Elizabeth, I think; it would have been Ford, but..." Rodney looked away at that and sighed.

Carson winced sympathetically. "Aye, ye've both had more than yer share of loss." He chuckled suddenly. "Since he has a bridesmaid, does that make John the bride?"

Rodney bit back a snicker only by the slimmest of margins. "I wouldn't suggest that, or there will be brawling at the reception, and I bullied the cooks into making a cake for us."

"Knowing you, chocolate with mocha frosting," Carson said with amusement. "Well, I'd best be off to get ready then. It's no often I have to wear a suit here."

"Good point." Rodney hesitated a moment, then pulled Carson in for a tight hug. "Thank you--for this and for everything you've done over the years."

"No thanks are necessary, Rodney; I'm yer friend and yer doctor. But ye're welcome nevertheless." He returned the hug. "I'm so verra happy for ye."

"And you're a good guide. A really good guide, don't forget that." Rodney stepped back and cleared his throat. "So, be on time, or you're in trouble."

Carson snorted. "I'll be there. Just make sure ye and John don't get distracted and end up late for yer own wedding."

"Oh ha ha ha, you have much too much interest in our sex life!" With that Rodney turned and ducked out of Carson's office, ignoring the laughter he could hear even without listening for it.

"All set?" John asked when Rodney arrived back in their quarters a few minutes later.

"Of course! What about you?"

"Elizabeth agreed. I think I surprised her with the request, but she really is my closest friend here aside from you, Teyla and Carson."

"And since I claimed Carson, and Teyla's performing the ceremony..." Rodney paused and reached out to squeeze John's hand. "I know Ford would have loved to have been part of it."

John nodded, sorrow touching his hazel eyes. "I wish he was here. He deserved better."

"We'll find him," Rodney promised recklessly. "Find him and bring him back."

John nodded. "He and his family deserve that." He shook off the somber mood and smiled. "But that's a worry for another day. Today is just us."

"Something more to celebrate," Rodney nodded. "Okay, we've got an hour; I'm going to go take a shower _alone_ , then you can do the same."

"Carson warned you not to get distracted and be late, didn't he?" John laughed.

Rodney glowered at him before sighing. "Yes."

"Smart man," John chuckled. "Besides, anticipation will make the wedding night even better."

"That's not what you said this morning," Rodney sniffed as he collected his suit and headed for the bathroom.

"That's because I knew we were going to have sex this morning," John called after him, laughing. "Now I know we have to wait."

Rodney's answer was a loud snort before he turned the water on, stripped off, and climbed into the shower.

John set his clothes out, checking his shoes to make sure they didn't need to be shined, and then sat down to read a few pages of _War and Peace_ to distract himself from the temptation to join Rodney in the shower.

"All yours," Rodney announced a short time later, coming out of the bathroom fully dressed except for his jacket, tie, and shoes, pretending that he hadn't been listening in on what John had been doing.

"You look amazing," John breathed, sitting up to take in the sight of his soon-to-be husband.

Rodney flushed and gave a crooked grin. "You may be considered slightly biased, Colonel."

"I know a good thing when I see it. And I'd better get into that shower, or you're going to need another one."

"Tell me about it," Rodney murmured, watching John hungrily before forcing his gaze away.

"We're not hormonal teenagers; we can restrain ourselves for a few hours." John ran his eyes over Rodney again before heading into the bathroom.

"And don't play with yourself in there!" Rodney shouted, giving his head a quick shake to get the picture of John doing just that out of his mind.

"If I did that, you'd be in here with me, and then we'd miss our own wedding," John muttered, knowing perfectly well Rodney could hear him.

"A few more hours, you can do this," Rodney murmured to himself as he stood and dug in the bottom of his pack, pulling out a black velvet ring box, taking the ring out of it and slipping it into his pocket.

John came out a little later, freshly shaven and hair washed and as messy as ever. Naked, he strode across the room to the dresser and pulled on a clean pair of boxers and t-shirt, followed by his shirt and dress uniform.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you," Rodney sighed, clasping his hands behind his back to keep from grabbing John and stripping the clothes back off of him.

John grinned over his shoulder. "Just getting dressed for our wedding," he replied with mock innocence.

"At least you're wearing underwear..."

"So you can unwrap your wedding present tonight."

"Is there a bow waiting for me?" Rodney shot back with a grin.

"There might be by the time you get to it."

"Tease."

"But I always come through in the end."

Rodney waggled his eyebrows at that. "And how."

John laughed as he knotted his tie and then checked to make sure Rodney's ring was in his pocket where he'd put it earlier.

"So, are we ready to do this?" Rodney asked, straightening his own tie and slipping on his jacket.

"Readier than I've ever been for anything in my life," John assured him.

"Yeah, me too." Rodney reached out and clasped his hand, pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"So let's go do this and celebrate with our friends."

***

"Well, ye made it," Carson commented when they arrived, earning a scowl from Rodney.

"He restrained himself manfully in the face of my incredibly tempting self," John assured the other guide.

"Is good or we would have had to come drag you out," Radek commented.

"And none of us wanted to have to do that," Elizabeth added, making John laugh.

"You all are just a pack of voyeurs!" Rodney sniffed, though he was trying not to grin.

"In fact, we try very hard _not_ to see you!" Radek retorted.

"Which can be quite difficult!" Carson added.

"Jealousy will get you nowhere," John chuckled before drawing Rodney toward the front of the room where Teyla waited, wearing a beautiful blue silk ceremonial robe, and Carson and Elizabeth followed them while everyone else found seats.

"We're really doing this," Rodney murmured, tightening his hold on John's hand and glancing at him before turning his attention to Teyla when she began speaking.

"Rodney and John, you have asked these friends to witness your joining and share your joy on this day. You are both seasoned warriors who know your own hearts, and it is good to find that they walk the same path." Her warm gaze focused on Rodney.

"Rodney McKay, is it your will to join your life to John Sheppard's, to halve his burdens and double his joys by sharing them?"

Rodney swallowed hard to clear the lump in his throat and turned to meet John's eyes squarely when he answered. "It's my will, forever."

Teyla smiled warmly at him before turning her gaze to John and repeating the question to him.

"Yes, it is my will," John replied strongly, his eyes on Rodney's, the hazel gaze full of love.

"May your life together be long and joyous," Teyla said. "We all share in your joy." She smiled. "And now a custom of your people seems fitting: you may kiss your husband."

All of Rodney's senses narrowed down to focus on John as they closed the distance between them, arms going around each other as their lips met, the kiss full of promises and beginnings.

"Congratulations," everyone yelled, clapping as the kiss drew on before finally ending, and the newly married couple turned to face their friends with wide smiles.

"Oh hell, we forgot the rings!" Rodney exclaimed, scrabbling in his pocket.

"Oh, I am sorry," Teyla said, upset at having forgotten that Earth tradition.

"It's okay," John said, turning to face Rodney. He took the sentinel's left hand in his and slid the ring onto his finger, as he did saying, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Rodney closed his hand, rubbing his thumb over the band, then reached for John's hand, sliding his ring on as well. "For better for worse, for richer for poorer--forever."

"Forever," John repeated, kissing Rodney again before they once again faced their friends. "And now it's time to party!"

"All right!" Sgt. Stackhouse echoed from the back of the room before loud music began playing.

"Dr. McKay, would you care to dance?" John asked, holding out his hand to his new husband.

"To _that_?" Rodney laughed, even as Carson hustled over to the table where Stackhouse and Markham were programming the music, and the rock suddenly changed to a slow ballad. "That's better."

John chuckled as he drew Rodney into his arms, and they began to move to the music.

"So, is it going to be Col. McKay now?" Rodney asked before kissing John on the spot just in front of his ear.

"Only if it's Dr. Sheppard," John retorted, shivering at the touch of Rodney's lips.

"Mmm, it's probably better to keep it the way it is; the peons would be confused otherwise." Rodney pulled John closer as they swayed to the music, not noticing the flashes going off around them.

"Heaven forbid we do that." John turned his head to brush a kiss over Rodney's jaw.

Now it was Rodney's turn to shiver. "Yes, they have enough trouble as it is; I don't need Radek coming to you because he can't figure something out."

John burst into laughter. "Unless it's math, I don't think I'd be much good to him."

"Damn right because he isn't getting near any of your other skills," Rodney smirked.

"I'm sure he and Elizabeth are glad of that."

"Radek and Elizabeth? What are you talking about?"

John rolled his eyes. "Radek's had a crush on her for months, and she was interested but involved with Simon the Slime. Now that he's out of the picture..." He trailed off significantly.

Rodney broke into a wide grin at that. "Go Radek!"

"I think they'll be good for each other," John agreed.

Rodney shot a glance to the side of the room and nodded as he eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Rodney!" The admonishment was difficult to take seriously since John was laughing.

"What?" Rodney asked, giving his best innocent face.

"Stop eavesdropping on Elizabeth and Radek, and concentrate on your husband on our wedding day."

"Yes, dear," Rodney laughed, kissing him again before grinning and bending John down into a dip.

"I think I need a rose between my teeth," John chuckled.

"We'll talk about that later," Rodney snickered, letting him up then kissing him again as the crowd applauded.

"I think I'll be enjoying something other than a flower later," John muttered, flushing slightly when Laura Cadman and Eric Markham burst into laughter.

"They're just jealous,' Rodney assured him, shooting the two other sentinels a murderous glance.

"With good reason," John said, deciding it wasn't worth getting upset about. It was actually kind of nice that everyone was enjoying their wedding.

The song wound down to a close, and Rodney pulled John in for a kiss as they stopped moving. "Love you," he murmured.

"Love you too," John replied. They made their way over to their table where a bottle of champagne was waiting.

Carson clinked a fork against his glass for quiet as Radek poured John and Rodney glasses of champagne. "I would like to propose a toast to the newly wedded couple," he announced. "To John and Rodney, without whom we wouldn't be here. Thank god ye found each other because I dinna think anyone else could handle either of ye!"

John burst into laughter. "This way I don't have to shoot anyone for trying to take Rodney away from me," he retorted.

"And vice versa!" Rodney added before lifting his glass to toast first Carson, then John.

"Definitely made for each other," Elizabeth laughed. "To John and Rodney, an unbeatable team and the heart and mind of Atlantis," she said, raising her glass in a toast that was echoed by all in the room as trays of food were brought in, signaling the start of the meal.

***

"That was fun," John said to Rodney hours later as they finally made their way back to their room while most of Atlantis was still partying.

"Yes, it was, and I don't even think they noticed we left," Rodney chuckled.

"I think you're right, especially not Radek. How many dances was that for him and Elizabeth?"

"Six at last count, and Elizabeth looked like she was enjoying herself as well, so good for them." Rodney chuckled at that. "All this wedding stuff is making me sappy."

"Maybe it's contagious," John suggested as they entered their room and the door slid shut and locked behind them.

"Being sappy? I hope not." Even as he spoke, Rodney pushed John's jacket off his shoulders, wanting to feel him, not the uniform.

"Weddings," John half-laughed, watching Rodney intently.

"Mmm," Rodney murmured, starting to work on John's tie, his senses spiking as he concentrated on his guide--his husband.

"And you don't really care about anybody else's right now, do you?" John said, fond amusement coloring his tone as he stood allowing Rodney to undress him.

"Just you, all that matters," Rodney nodded, tossing the tie aside and beginning to unbutton John's shirt, leaning in to nuzzle the smooth flesh under his jaw, inhaling deeply at the same time, a shiver running through his body as he drew in John's minty scent.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love how you focus on me?" John murmured in a voice growing husky with arousal.

Rodney sighed in pleasure and pulled back to look at John, his blue eyes heavy-lidded with desire. "Probably about as much as I love doing it--and love you focusing on me."

"We really are made for each other." John leaned in to lick at Rodney's lips, causing them to open in an invitation to more even as Rodney pushed his shirt from his shoulders, breaking apart only long enough to drag his t-shirt over his head. It was an invitation that John was quick to accept, his tongue slipping into Rodney's mouth with the ease of familiarity while his fingers began to work on the buttons of Rodney's shirt.

Their tongues slid together, low moans echoing from both their throats as hands skimmed over newly bared flesh and hips pressed together.

"Bed," John panted, now unfastening Rodney's belt while stepping back toward their bed.

"God yes," Rodney whispered, fumbling at John's belt as well and yanking it away as they reached the edge of the bed and dropped down to it, falling apart to pull their own pants off. Shoes, socks, pants, and boxers went flying, and both men stretched out, turning into each other's arms as they fell back into a hungry kiss, one that Rodney pulled out of after a second to stare down the length of John's body.

"You didn't!"

"You seemed to want a bow," John laughed. "Just giving you what you wanted."

"You're insane!" Rodney laughed. "You could have cut your circulation off!"

"It's not _that_ tight," John exclaimed laughingly. "Or at least it wasn't before we got back to the room."

"Well, I'm getting it off of you before you turn blue!" Rodney pushed John to his back at that and smirked as he bent to pull the bow off with his teeth.

"Jesus, Rodney!" John's hips jerked, and Rodney pulled back, letting the soft ribbon trail over John's cock. "Fuck, that feels good," John panted, his fingers combing restlessly through Rodney's hair.

Rodney nodded, dragging the ribbon over the head of John's shaft, then let it fall from his lips so that he could lean in and press a kiss on the hot, velvety flesh.

"Love you," John rasped, raising his head to look down at Rodney.

"Always," Rodney whispered, crawling upward to kiss John again, his body pressing downward.

"Want you in me tonight."

"Oh yeah, going to be there; in you, surrounded by you, loving you," Rodney whispered.

"Sounds like the perfect wedding night," John replied breathlessly.

"Of course it is; it involves us," Rodney smiled.

John chuckled. "I see your god-complex has moved out of the lab and into the bedroom... with good cause."

Rodney smirked at that and reached for the lube, slicking up a finger and pressing it inside John's ass even as he kissed him again.

"I'm happy to worship you," John gasped against Rodney's mouth, squirming slightly as Rodney pressed deeper into him.

"Just love me," Rodney whispered, adding a second finger and rocking his own hips against John's side, letting him feel his arousal.

"Always," John promised, sliding his hands over Rodney's hips to cup his ass, making Rodney sigh with pleasure.

"Need to be in you now, John."

"Yes," John replied, spreading his legs wider in invitation.

Moving with aching slowness, Rodney crawled between John's legs and slicked up his erection, then hooked John's knees over his shoulders, placing a tender kiss on each. That done, he settled himself and pressed inward, slowly sheathing himself in John's tight body.

"Wish we could stay like this forever," John whispered, rhythmically clenching and relaxing his ass. "You feel perfect inside me."

"And you feel perfect around me," Rodney nodded, leaning in to bite at John's lower lip, making John whimper and arch up under him, Rodney moving with him to rub down against his cock.

"I sometimes wish I had your senses so I could totally fill myself with you," John said, squirming hungrily beneath Rodney in search of even more sensation.

"Then we'd both probably zone out and be stuck," Rodney replied breathlessly as he began to move, rocking languidly back and forth, wanting this to last.

"Spoilsport," John said with a faint grin as he splayed his hands over Rodney's chest, his outstretched fingertips just barely brushing already hard nipples.

"Pragmatist." Rodney closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the feeling of John's hands playing over him as he rocked within his body, the pleasure balanced between the two sensations.

"Mine." John's lips curved in a happy smile at the word, and he watched Rodney, absorbing and enjoying every nuance of pleasure in the familiar face.

"Always," Rodney promised, opening his eyes to lock gazes with John as he slipped a hand between them and stroked his erection, his fingertips feathering over the silky flesh, lingering on spots that made John quiver.

"Not going to last long if you keep pushing all my buttons," John warned breathlessly as he jerked under Rodney, a moan of sheer pleasure tearing from deep within him.

Rodney shrugged even as he angled his slow thrusts to rake over John's prostate. "We've got all night."

John snickered. "I may need a wheelchair to leave the room... or maybe a gurney." His fingers finally stopped teasing and firmly grasped Rodney's nipples, rubbing and tugging, making the other man gasp and slam inward, his hand tightening around John's erection.

"Or we just won't leave."

John could only nod jerkily, still trying to catch his breath from the intense shock of pleasure of Rodney driving into him like that. Rodney leaned down and kissed him again, their movements synchronizing even as his breathing became ragged. John forced his eyes to remain open, wanting, needing to see Rodney's eyes. One hand slid around to Rodney's back and down to lightly stroke Rodney's entrance.

"God, John," Rodney gasped, driving inward, his sense of touch spiking and making him moan as the sensation of John against and around him was multiplied a thousandfold.

"I love you, Rodney McKay-Sheppard."

Rodney's answer was a garbled mess as he gave up trying to hold back and let himself go, playing John's body with every bit of skill that he had as he struggled to keep from coming.

Every muscle in John's body locked in a rictus of pleasure, and then he wailed and came, convulsing in spasm after spasm of ecstasy, Rodney following him over as well the second he felt the first spastic contraction around his cock.

Long moments passed with panting the only sound in the room, and then John chuckled breathlessly. "I like wedding nights."

Rodney slowly levered himself up from where he'd collapsed on John's shoulder and stared down at him. "Me too," he grinned.

"We rock."

"Hrmm, and here I thought we just rolled."

John snickered. "We're multi-talented."

"No, we're just the best."

"I can live with that," John replied, nuzzling Rodney's cheek.

"One hundred and fifteen years, eh?" Rodney murmured, rolling to his back and bringing John along so that he was pillowed against his chest.

"At least," John assured him again, his lips curving into a smile against Rodney.

"Perfect."

END


End file.
